


The World Was Wide Enough

by absolutehamiltrash



Series: Elams AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Gagging, D/s undertones, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutehamiltrash/pseuds/absolutehamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Alexander, Eliza, and John go from being a polyamorous V to a proper triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is going to be a wild ride. Hold on.

_February 2, 1781_

Eliza entered her home, laid down her bundles of shopping, and called out, "Alexander, my love, where are y-- _oh_."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her husband and his other lover, John, were on the sofa in the sitting room. Alexander was sitting on John's lap. John had one hand in Alexander's hair, which had come loose from its ribbon. They were kissing passionately, and Alexander's hips were slowly grinding into John's.

Eliza went back around the corner and watched silently for a few moments. As she spied on them, John moved his mouth to just underneath Alexander's jaw, kissing and nipping at it.

"Oh my god, John. You know how crazy that makes me."

"Yeah, you always get so hot for me," John rumbled in a deep growl. Eliza felt a thrill of arousal shoot through her and go straight to her core. She found herself remembering the night that John had joined her and Alexander in bed. What else could those fingers do to her?

Suddenly, she shook her head. Where had _that_ come from? Eliza stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Hello, boys."

Both men startled, and Alexander got off John's lap so quickly that he fell onto the floor. Eliza couldn't help but laugh.

John flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Eliza. I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything; I just didn't think you would be back yet."

"Yes, Betsey," Alexander piped up. "Weren't you supposed to meet with your sisters at one o' clock?"

Eliza looked at the grandfather clock in hall. "Alexander, it's half past four."

"Oh. I guess we've been...busy," Alexander replied, giving John a sly look.

Eliza's eyes roamed over both men's bodies. They were both sporting obvious erections. Eliza knew all about how Alexander's cock felt inside her; she wondered if John's would be different. She knew John's was thicker. She shifted to relieve the pressure between her legs.

"Are you alright, Eliza?" John's voice broke into her thoughts. She flushed scarlet.

"I'm f-fine. I just remembered I have to, um..." She turned quickly and fled upstairs.

"What was that about?" Alexander asked, slightly bewildered.

John chuckled. "You are so oblivious sometimes, love. You should go fuck your wife."

Alexander's mouth popped open in surprise. "Mm, but what about this?" Alexander reached out and palmed John's erection through his clothes.

John hissed. "Maybe we can take care of that quickly. Kneel."

"Yes, sir!" Alexander tossed a cushion on the floor, then knelt on it. His fingers immediately went to work on the fastener of John's breeches. When they were open, John lifted his hips so Alexander could pull them down.

John's cock sprang out. Alexander swiped his thumb across the head. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Don't play stupid, Alex. You know what I want."

Alexander wasted no time. He immediately popped John's cock in his mouth and began sucking.

John groaned. "Fuck, I have to be the luckiest man alive to have this."

Alexander hummed in agreement and lightly brushed his finger over John's opening. John reflexively clenched.

Alexander pulled away from John's cock, spit trailing off. He grinned up at his lover. "Relax, Jack."

John nodded, and Alexander got back to work. It took almost no time before Alexander's finger was buried inside John's ass, moving slowly in and out. It was soon joined by another finger.

John saw stars as Alexander touched his prostrate. He panted, "Alex, babe, I--I need--" He pushed the hair out of his beloved's eyes, made eye contact, and thrust his hips forward a little.

Alexander gagged as the tip of John's cock hit the back of his throat. Immediately after, he made a little sound John couldn't interpret. Was it pain, protest, or...?

"Is that ok?" John asked. Alexander laid the hand that wasn't inside John over one of John's hands. He then relaxed his jaw even more.

John didn't waste any more time. He began fucking Alexander's mouth. Alex sucked as best he could, but John was moving too fast. Alex was gagging with nearly every thrust, and his eyes were watering.

John grew concerned and stilled his hips. "Are you still ok, baby?"

Alexander gave him an annoyed look and mumbled "Don't you fucking stop" around John's cock.

John resumed, snapping his hips sharply. It took only a few more thrusts before he was coming hard down Alexander's throat.

Alexander dutifully swallowed all of it, grinning up at John. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mm, I love the way you taste."

John immediately kissed Alexander, tasting himself. After a few moments, he pulled back, a soft smile on his face. He began tucking himself back into his breeches. "I love you, Alex."

"You only say that because I just sucked your cock," Alexander groused good-naturedly.

John playfully batted at Alexander's shoulder. Alex sobered and squeezed John's hand. "I love you too, Jack."

John stood and cupped Alexander's erection. "You'd better get this taken care of."

Alexander whined and rocked his hips toward John's hand. His head nestled into the crook of John's neck, where he placed little kisses. "I want to feel good. You could make me feel good."

John groaned and stepped away. "Your wife is upstairs; give her my regards. I'm due to have a few drinks with some of the old gang. I'll see you in the morning, love." He moved to get his coat off the rack.

Alexander felt a pang of jealousy go through him and frowned. "You're spending a lot of time out with the guys lately."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," John replied.

Alexander looked down at the floor and sighed. "I'm not jealous; it's that you're better than I deserve. I wouldn't blame you if--"

John took Alexander's face in his hands and forced him to make eye contact. "Alex, baby, listen to me. I. Am. Yours. I'm not going anywhere. Well, out with our completely platonic _friends_ , but you know what I meant."

Alexander nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just-- Please, go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

John put on his coat, slipped past Alexander, and went out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

  


Alexander went up the stairs. "Betsey, where are you?" There was no answer, and Alexander began to worry a bit. After a few seconds, however, he heard a murmur from the direction of their bedroom.

 

"Mm, yes, that's so good," she was babbling. Alexander quietly pushed open the door to find his wife with two of her fingers buried in her pussy, moving them quickly in and out. "Please, J-"

 

Alexander leaned on the door frame. "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

 

Eliza froze and flushed scarlet. "Alex, I--"

 

"You're quite fetching like that, you know. What were you thinking about?"

 

Eliza's mind raced. _What can I say? I can't tell my husband that I was touching myself while thinking about his lover_. "Just come here. I want you." She pulled her fingers out and used them to beckon Alexander to her.

 

The man came to his wife eagerly, holding her wrist and sucking on her fingers. Her brown irises were nearly swallowed by her blown pupils.

 

Alexander put Eliza's other hand over the bulge in his breeches. She squeezed gently, watching his face for his reaction. His eyes closed, and he sucked in a breath.

 

"Eliza, please," he whimpered. "I'll come if you keep doing that."

 

"What if I come on your face, on your cock and don't let you come? Maybe I should leave you hard and wanting ."

 

Alexander felt his cock twitch hard. " _Fuck_ , Betsey."

 

Eliza could see the moment her husband submitted to her will. His head bowed, and he murmured, "I don't deserve to come. I've been a bad boy."

 

"Take off your clothes, pretty boy," Eliza softly ordered. "Let me see what you have for me."

 

Alexander quickly pulled off his clothing, letting his breeches fall to reveal his hard cock, already leaking. His hand drifted to stroke it , but Eliza batted his hand away.

 

"You're not allowed to touch until I say so. Sit." Alexander complied, and Eliza removed the rest of her clothing.

 

Alexander's eyes raked down her body. Eliza flushed deeply and moved to sit on the bed with her back against the headboard. She crooked her finger to her husband and crooned, "Come here, my love."

 

Alexander eagerly crawled toward her. Eliza pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely. Their tongues tangled for a few moments, then Eliza broke the kiss and pushed his head down toward the juncture of her spread legs.

 

The man slowly kissed his way down his wife's body, eliciting an impatient moan from her. "Get on with it."

 

Alexander decided to tease her some more, pressing butterfly kisses to her inner thighs. They trembled under his ministrations, and Eliza inhaled a shaky breath.

 

"Alexander, I told you what I expect from you." She grabbed him by the hair and dragged his head to where she wanted him. Alex groaned, and his whole body stiffened.

 

Eliza let out a breathless laugh. "Sometimes, you act like such a whore." Alexander licked a wide stripe over her clit, drawing a whimper from her. He then slid his tongue as far inside her as he could. She clenched around his tongue as he skillfully fucked her.

 

After a few moments, Alexander replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, which slid in easily due to how wet she was. He curled them inside Eliza, making her gasp. "Yesssss," she hissed. "Right there."

 

He began fucking her fast and bent his head to suck on her clit. Eliza started to scream, then caught herself and bit her hand to keep quiet. "Oh my god. Is John still here?" she panted.

 

"He left already. Don't worry, Bets. He won't hear us." If only he knew that his wife half wished John _would_ hear her. Alex went back to lashing her clit with his tongue. He slid another finger into her, grunting at how tightly they fit. It took only a few minutes for Eliza to release all over her husband's face and hand. Alexander slowly worked her through it and pulled his fingers out of her.

 

Eliza threw an arm over her eyes. "How are you so good at that?" She paused. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Switch places with me."

 

Alexander did as she commanded and propped himself up against the headboard. He watched Eliza as she straddled him and sank down on his cock. They both moaned at the sensation.

 

Eliza began bouncing on Alexander's cock. His hands immediately went to her waist, helping her move. He could feel his orgasm nearing. "I'm gonna come," he blurted out.

 

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Eliza ground out. "I haven't given you permission yet."

 

Alexander whined. "Please. You'd be the best of wives and best of women."

 

Eliza started moving faster and rubbing little circles on her clit. "I'm going to come all over your cock and leave you begging for it." She threw her head back and came for the second time. Alexander dug his fingers into Eliza's hips, but he obeyed instructions and didn't come. When Eliza recovered, she moved off of Alexander.

 

By this point, Alexander's cock was engorged with blood. Eliza tutted. "You must be desperate by now, love."

 

Alexander nodded. "Please. I need it."

 

Eliza relented. "Come for me."

 

Alexander grabbed his cock, still wet with Eliza's fluids, and jerked it quickly. It only took a few tugs before he was coming on his own hand and stomach.

 

Eliza stood on legs that were still shaky and found a cloth, which she used to clean Alexander. "You were so good for me, so obedient." She kissed him chastely, a stark contrast to their previous carnal activities.

 

Alexander barely kissed back; he was completely wrecked. Eliza smiled fondly at him. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?" The man nodded his agreement, and Eliza helped him get under the covers. She laid half on top of him and pulled the covers over both of them.

 

"Good night, Mr. Hamilton."

 

"Good night." As Alexander drifted off to sleep, he mumbled, "Wish John were here."

 

Eliza looked down, but Alexander had fallen asleep. She sighed and whispered, "So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well look here, it's an actual plot

February 25, 1781

Alexander coughed. _Not again_ , he thought. _I can't be sick right now. There's a million things I haven't done!_ This cough had been hanging around for the last ten days, accompanied by intermittent fever. He hadn't said anything to Eliza because he didn't want to worry her. He didn't have time for this, either. Alex continued on down the hall toward his office, continuing to cough.

Eliza stepped out of the parlor. "Are you well, my love?"

Alexander waved her away. "I'm fine. Just a cough."

Eliza nodded, unconvinced, but let him go. He slipped through the door and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a pen and dipped it in the inkwell.

Alexander had written a few paragraphs when he started feeling dizzy. He set his pen back in the inkwell and rubbed his temples. The dizziness grew worse, and all Alexander knew was darkness.

~•~

Ten minutes later, Eliza entered the study, intent on coaxing her husband to eat. Instead, she found him slumped over on his desk, ink spilling from the inkwell on his desk.

She hurried over to him. "Alexander!" she gasped. When he didn't respond, she shook him. He stirred a little, but wasn't coherent.

Eliza called for the maid, who quickly appeared at the door. "Mary, Mr. Hamilton needs the doctor!" Mary nodded and rushed from the room.

~•~

An hour later, Dr. Hosack emerged from the couple's bedroom. Eliza had been pacing the hall since his arrival, and she rushed to the doctor's side. "What's going on, Doctor? Is he going to be alright?"

Hosack shook his head. "He has an infection in his lungs, my dear. It's an aggressive type, and I'm very worried."

Eliza couldn't bring herself to voice her thoughts aloud, so she whispered, "He's going to die."

The doctor sighed and patted Eliza's arm. "I'm doing all I can, my dear, but it is in God's hands."

As the tears rolled down her face, Eliza thanked Dr. Hosack for coming.

"I'll be back tomorrow to give him more medicine, Mrs. Hamilton. Make sure your husband has plenty of rest and fluids in the meantime." Eliza nodded, and the doctor left the house.

Eliza whirled and entered the study. _I have to tell John_. She penned him a short note:

>   
>  _Our dear Hamilton has fallen gravely ill. I fear for his life. Please come immediately. Our guest room will be made ready for your use._

Eliza sealed the letter and went next door, with a penny for the neighbor boy and instructions to deliver it directly to John.

~•~

A knock sounded on John's door. He opened it and looked down to see a young boy.

"Mr. Laurens, sir," the boy began. "Mrs. Hamilton asked me to bring you this note." He held it out to John, who took it with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you, son," he murmured absently. He gave the boy another penny and slowly shut the door. The boy, knowing he was dismissed, scampered away.

John opened the note and scanned the contents as he leaned against the door. His face paled, and he couldn't breathe for a moment. "Oh my God," he murmured. "My Alexander."

Suddenly, he straightened and strode to his bedroom, where he began to pack his clothing and other necessities. He hurried out the door, jumped on his horse, and rode off toward Harlem.

~•~

When John arrived at the Hamilton residence, he flew through the doorway, slammed it behind him, and started up the stairs.  
"Eliza!" he shouted as he spotted her at the top. "Where is he?"

Eliza stepped forward and put her hand on his chest. "Shh, John. He's asleep in our bedroom. He needs the rest."

John lowered his voice. "What happened to him? He had a cough a few days ago, but nothing to make me think his life is in danger."

Eliza shrugged. "You know how he is, not slowing down for anything. Dr. Hosack says that he has a terrible case of pneumonia." She unconsciously pounded on John's chest. "If he had just rested a few days, he would be fine! Now the doctor says he may not live!" Her voice broke on a sob. "He has to live!"

John instinctively gathered her in his arms. Eliza buried her head in his chest, letting out all the tears she'd held in to keep a brave face in front of her husband.

John ran his hands up and down Eliza's back. "You're not alone, Eliza. I'm here."

Eliza raised her head to look at the man. "Thank you, John."

Eliza, focused on John's lips. _What would they feel like on mine? Would he be sweet and gentle, or would he be dominant and dirty?_

John, for his part, couldn't help but stare at her dark eyes. _Why have I not noticed how beautiful they are? How beautiful_ she _is_? John felt his cock stir in his breeches. He shook his head and released Eliza. _Now is not the time, Laurens._

"Is there anything you need, Eliza? Anything at all?"

Eliza frowned in thought. "Just...could you sit with him for awhile? I haven't been out of this house since yesterday morning, and I'm going crazy."

John nodded. "Take all the time you need. I don't plan to leave until he's better."

Eliza kissed John on the cheek. "Thank you." Eliza walked to the table where her change purse lay and picked it up. "I'll be back in about an hour."

John watched her as she went out the door, admiring her backside. Then he went into Alexander's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Christopher Jackson did a live video on Facebook a few minutes ago and HE GAVE ME A LOWKEY SHOUTOUT  
> S C R E A M I N G

An hour later, Alexander awoke with a jerk. He tried to sit up, but a hand on his chest gently restrained him. "Be still, Alex," the voice murmured.

"John?" Alexander queried. "What are you doing here? Where's Eliza?"

"Your wife wanted me here. After the doctor left, she sent me a note. I packed up my things, and here I am." He picked up Alexander's hand and kissed it, which made Alex smile weakly. "You're very ill, love. You have to rest."

Alex sputtered, "But I have so much to do! The General has need of me--"

John cut him off with a hand over his mouth. Alexander's eyes widened. 

"You'll do him no good if you're dead!" John spat. "Your wife and I need you alive!" He locked eyes with his lover.

Alexander slowly nodded and mumbled, "yes, sir" under John's hand. John, feeling a bit better, removed his hand. He began to run his fingers through Alexander's hair.

"You frightened us, love. Do you know how devastated we would be if something happened to you? Especially from something like this."

Alexander, feeling a small sliver of guilt, closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to worry you--either of you. You and Eliza are both so important to me."

"And you're important to us. You have to take of yourself, baby girl, because we need you to be around for a good long while."

Alexander could feel himself growing sleepier as John talked to him. He yawned as he said, "I'll try."

"Go back to sleep, Alex. I'll speak with you later."

The other man was already asleep. John slipped out of the room, just as the front door shut.

John went downstairs and met Eliza in the parlor just as she sat down her bags. "Is there any change?"

"No. He woke up for about five minutes and tried to get up, but he's too weak to do anything. He fell asleep again."

Eliza sighed. "I'm so scared, John."

John pushed the piece of hair that had fallen from her bun back behind her ear. "Shh, 'Liza. It's going to be ok. You know how scrappy he is. He'll fight." He reached out, intending to pull her in for a friendly hug, but she lost her balance and crashed into his chest. 

John caught Eliza with an 'oof.' The two of them burst into laughter at the same time, throwing their heads back in mirth. When they finally calmed, Eliza found herself staring at John's lips. What if I just kissed him? No warning, just...did it?

John, for his part, was thinking similar thoughts. I want to so badly. It would only take a small movement...

The choice was taken out his hands when Eliza put her hands on either side of his face, pulled his head down, and kissed him. 

John was frozen for a few seconds, but then he began to respond. He quickly took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into Eliza's mouth. Their tongues tangled for a few moments, and Eliza's hands wandered John's body--grazing his ass and skimming over his clothed cock.

John broke away to draw in a sharp breath. He panted, "Eliza, I--"

He was interrupted by a thud from upstairs. He and Eliza exchanged a look and rushed upstairs to the room where Alexander lay.

~•~

When they reached the room, they found Alexander sprawled out on the floor.

"Dammit, Alexander, what did you do? I thought you were asleep," John mused as he went to pick up his lover and help him back onto the bed.

"I was pretending. I just--" He blushed. "I was trying to get to my desk and write, tell the general that I won't be able to fulfill our mission, John."

"I already wrote him," Eliza piped up. "Not about your mission, obviously--I don't have a clue what that's about--but that you were very ill and needed some time off. John, you'll have to make your own excuses."

"Oh." Alexander trailed off for a moment. "There are still other things to write about. Congress needs addressing. We need supplies. Lafayette needs to know what we're doing."

"My God, Alexander. Am I going to have to tie you to the bed to get you to be still?" John snapped.

Alexander froze, but his eyes darkened, betraying his interest. "N-no."

John filed that information away, but merely said, "Then rest, Alex."

Eliza went to her husband's side and made sure the blankets were tight around him. She kissed him on the forehead and slipped out of the room, with John following.

Eliza shut the door and turned to John. "What just happened? Downstairs, I mean. What are we doing?" she whispered.

John took her arm and gently led her to the study so they wouldn't disturb Alexander. "You kissed me first, you know."

Eliza blushed prettily and looked anywhere but at John's face. "So I did."

"I mean, I was just a helpless man beset by a siren," he joked. Seeing her blush deepen, John sobered. "Really, Eliza, you're beautiful and funny and smart. I admire you as a person, and..." Now it was John's turn to be embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, "I really like kissing you."

"I like kissing you as well, John," came the reply.

John grinned and leaned in, attempting to kiss her again. She stopped him with a hand on his chest, laughing a little. "You're incorrigible." 

John put his mouth by Eliza's ear and growled, "Maybe, but I think you like it." He kissed down the side of her neck, nipping softly. She moaned and pulled him closer. His half hard cock pressed against her stomach. Eliza felt wetness pool between her legs. "Oh my God, John," she gasped. John sank down to his knees and looked up at her.

"May I?" he queried. Eliza nodded eagerly, her expectation clear on her face. John pushed her skirts up over her waist, then thwarted her desire by standing back up and pinning her to the door.

She rolled her hips toward his, and he responded to her wordless plea by sliding one of his legs between hers. Eliza desperately ground down on his leg and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Eliza bit John's lip. He pulled away, muttered a soft "Damn, woman," and dove back in kiss her again. Eliza sobbed into John's mouth as she desperately tried to get herself off. John broke the kiss to nip at her collarbone and squeeze her breasts. 

John murmured words of encouragement in her ear. "You're being so good for me, 'Liza. So beautiful. Come for me."

Eliza rutted against him a few more times, then came with a moan that was barely muffled by her face buried in John's shoulder. She continued to breathe heavily for a few moments, but she slowly calmed down. She would have been content to doze right there against John's shoulder, had he not spoken.

"I swear to God, Eliza, that was one of the most alluring events I've ever witnessed."

Eliza huffed a laugh. "I'd say you were plenty allured, if this--" she grabbed at his cock--"is any indication."

It was now John's turn to buck his hips. "Fuck, I want you. I want to fuck you until you're boneless and screaming."

"Mm, I'd love that, but what if we wake--" Their eyes met. "--Alexander?" she finished in a whisper.  
They both panicked a little. In their haze of lust, they had momentarily forgotten about the sick man lying asleep down the hall.

"We should stop this, John. At least for now. Alexander deserves to know what's going on. Let's wait until he's better." 

John sighed. "You're probably right. I might need a minute to recover, though."

Eliza smirked. "Of course, John. Take all the time you need." Eliza gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and brushed past him teasingly to exit the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_March 5, 1781_

A week passed, and Alexander felt much better. He felt well enough, in fact, to sit at the breakfast table with his wife. When he made his slow way down the stairs and sat, Eliza already had their food on the table.

However, Eliza had another item on her agenda. She walked over to him. "Good morning, husband," she murmured.

"And a good morning to you, wi--" Alexander was cut off by Eliza taking his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. He made a sound of surprise, which opened his mouth for her tongue. She plundered his mouth for a short while, then pulled back with a sly, satisfied grin.

Alexander sat staring up at her. His mouth was agape, and he was panting a little. "W-what was that for?"

Eliza shrugged. "I can't just want to kiss my husband?"

"Of course. Any time, but..."

Eliza laughed. "Alexander Hamilton, speechless? That's a first." She went to her seat and sat down, humming softly.

Little did Alexander know, but his wife was remembering the stolen moments she'd had with John before he'd left to report to General Washington early this morning.

~•~

Eliza heard the sounds of someone moving around. She looked down at Alexander, still asleep beside her. Knowing it must be John, she slipped out of the room and knocked quietly at the door of the room John occupied.

John opened the door. "I'm so sorry, Eliza. I didn't mean to wake you." He stepped aside to let her pass.

Eliza entered the room and shook her head. "It's all right. I was awake anyway. Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yes, I'm just gathering a few last-minute things. I'll have to leave in about an hour."

Eliza put a hand on his chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I'll miss you, John," she murmured.

John swallowed hard. "I'll miss you, too, Betsey." He cautiously stepped forward, trying to gauge her intentions.

Eliza made it easy on him and used the hand on his chest to grab his shirt and pull him toward her. "Just kiss me already, John."

He obliged, pinning her against the wall with a growl and taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. Eliza put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
John ground his hips into Eliza's. She broke the kiss to gasp, "Fuck me." At the same time, she unknowingly dug her fingernails into the back of his neck.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded sharply. "I need you inside me right now. Please, John. Don't you want to?"

"God help me, I do." John moved away from Eliza a little, causing her to whimper and grab at his shirt in an attempt to draw him back.

"Relax, Betsey. I'm going to take care of you." He guided Eliza over to stand next to his bed, then he bent and slowly pulled the hem of her nightdress up and over her hips. Eliza obediently raised her arms, and John removed it from her completely.

She was completely bare underneath, which pulled a groan deep from John's chest. A rosy flush covered Eliza's chest and neck as John's gaze roamed up and down her body.

"You're gorgeous, you know," he murmured.

Eliza flushed even deeper and looked away. John took the opportunity to take off his shirt and breeches. 

Eliza's gaze snapped back to his form. She couldn't help but stare at his cock, which was already half hard. She unconsciously licked her lips. She also reached out toward him with a "Can I--?" She suddenly stopped and put her hand down at her side. It was as if she were restraining herself.

"You can touch me, you know," John teased.

Eliza looked anywhere but John's face. "Not in the way I'm thinking."

John cocked his head and pulled her against him. "What do you mean?"

Eliza gasped at the feeling of her bare skin on John's. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and the feeling of her breath blowing gently on his skin made John shiver.

Eliza mouthed at his neck. She murmured, "I want your cock in my mouth," hoping that he wouldn't understand.

John felt his cock become as hard as rock."Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Eliza lightly banged her face against John's shoulder. "Just kill me now." She took a deep breath and drew back a little. "It's just that I never have, and I'm curious, and I think I would like it," she babbled nervously, wringing her hands.

John grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You've never sucked your husband's cock?"

She shook her head. "I've always wanted to, but that's not a thing good girls are supposed to do."

John huffed out a laugh. "I'd say you're not exactly a good girl, Betsey. While I'd love for you to do that for me, I don't think we have enough time. That is, if you still want me to fuck you."

"I do. Please."

John gently maneuvered Eliza to lie on his bed. She reached up to pull him down on top of him. She thrust her hips toward his. "Come on. Don't you want to be inside me?"

"Absolutely, but first.." He slid a hand between her legs. "Holy shit, you are so wet."

"Enough, just please fuck me already," she begged.

John moved his hand and pushed into her. The tie holding his hair slipped free, and his curls cascaded down around their faces. Eliza gasped and wrapped her legs around John's hips. John started a deep, steady rhythm inside Eliza.

"Oh my God, fuck," Eliza babbled. "Your cock feels so good inside me."

John sped up his thrusts. "Shh, We have to be kind of quiet here."

Eliza bit her lip to stifle her moans. John mouthed at her neck, groaning softly with each thrust. After several minutes of this, John felt himself getting close. 

He slipped a hand down to Eliza's clit. She sucked in a breath, and John increased the pace of his thrusts.

"Just like that, John. Please don't stop." After a short time, she came hard on his cock, biting into his shoulder so her scream wouldn't be audible. It only took a few more thrusts before John filled her with his seed.

John eventually pulled out of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. Eliza, suddenly shy, pulled the sheets up over herself.

"You don't have to hide from me, baby. Your body is too perfect for that."

Eliza blushed. "I'm not convinced of that, but thank you. You're sweet." She smiled and pulled her new lover into a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, John sighed. "I have to leave soon."

"Please stay safe, John. I don't know what Alexander and I would do if anything happened to you."

"I'll do what I can," he responded, aware that he might not be able to keep that promise. He picked up his breeches and slid his legs into them.

Eliza slipped out from under the covers and pulled her nightdress back over her head. John stood and finished pulling on his clothes. He reached for the ribbon that had been in his hair, but Eliza brushed his hand away.

"Let me do it," she requested. He obliged and sat back down on the bed so that Eliza could reach his hair. She quickly gathered it and tied it with the ribbon. With a kiss pressed to the back of his neck (an action which made John shiver), she went to the door.

"You had better go say goodbye to Alexander. He'll never forgive you if you leave without doing so."

John nodded and went into the other bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A very long three days after John had left, he went up to the door of Alexander and Eliza's home and knocked. Eliza opened the door. When she saw who it was, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Hello, handsome," she teased.

John blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi, Eliza. Can I come in?"

Eliza stepped aside, and he walked past her. "Of course, John. You don't have to knock, you know."

John shut the door. "Are you sure, Eliza? I'm already behaving as if your husband were mine. Now you want me to do the same with your home?"

"John, you and I have shared a bed. Sharing a man and a home is far from upsetting."

"Speaking of Alex, where is he?" John inquired.

"We didn't expect you back until this evening, so he went to run a few errands. I don't think he'll be back home for about another hour."

John nodded. "Good. That means I can do this." John pulled Eliza against his chest and brought his lips to hers.

Eliza squeaked in surprise, but soon eagerly returned the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and carded through his curls. After a minute or so, she pulled back to breathe. "It has only been a few days, but I missed you so very much."

"I've missed you as well, Betsey." 

The woman peered up at John through her lashes and bit her lip coyly. "Show me how much?" she queried.

John grinned a sly grin and stepped closer to her. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

Eliza turned and went into a small storage room just off the main hall. John followed her, and Eliza stepped back until she bumped against the wall. John crowded her in, and he pressed his body flush with hers.

John began softly kissing her neck. Eliza could feel John's rapidly hardening cock against her stomach and gasped. "Get inside me. Right now."

John huffed a laugh. "As much as I want that, I don't think you're ready. However..." His hands moved to raise her skirts over her waist.

Eliza instinctively spread her legs, and she let out a whimper as John's fingers teased her entrance. 

"Holy shit. You're so wet, and I've barely even touched you yet."

 

She tried to move her hips so that John's fingers would be forced into her, but he stopped her with his free hand. He continued to tease her opening.

By this point, Eliza was desperate. Without knowing what she was saying, she gasped out, "Please fuck me, daddy."

As she realized what she'd said, Eliza's face went bright red with embarrassment. For his part, John felt a powerful wave of arousal course through him. He growled, "Oh, I will. I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name, you dirty girl."

John reached down to undo his breeches and pushed them down to his ankles. Eliza grabbed at his cock and guided it into herself.

They both moaned at the feeling. John had to stop for a moment to gather himself, and Eliza's nails broke the skin of his back. Eliza shifted so she could put her legs around John's waist:. After a few heartbeats, John began to fuck Eliza in earnest. 

"Shit, you're so big. Give it to me, daddy."

They were both so caught up in their passion that neither of them heard the front door shutting, nor did they hear footfalls leading to the door they had left ajar in their haste. They did, however, heard Alexander exclaim, "What the fuck?!"

Eliza's eyes snapped to her husband's, and she gasped. "Alexander, this--"

Alexander held up a hand. "Save it. And don't you dare try to tell me it's not what it looks like. I can't even look at the two of you right now!" He turned and raced upstairs to his study, slamming the door behind him.

John gently withdrew from Eliza, eliciting a whine at the loss of sensation. John helped her to put her feet on the ground and supported her while her shaky legs recovered. 

"I should go talk to him, see what's going on in that brilliant brain of his," John said as he righted his clothing.

Eliza worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "What if he hates us?"

"Eliza, he could never hate you. Me, on the other hand..."

"He looks at you like you hung the moon, John! He's not going to hate you."

"Maybe you're right. I should still go and talk to him." John gave Eliza a chaste kiss and went upstairs toward Alexander's study.

~•~

John hesitantly knocked on the door to Alexander's study.

"Go away," the other man called from behind the door. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Eliza."

John huffed a laugh. "It's your other partner, actually, though I can see why you'd be expecting your wife."

"John, leave me be. I want to be alone."

He tried the handle, and to his surprise, it wasn't locked. John pushed it open and slipped into the room.

He took a step closer to Alexander. "Baby girl--"

"You don't get to call me that!" Alexander snapped. "Not after what I just saw."

"It just kind of happened, Alex. I know we should have talked to you."

"Damn right, you should have!" He sighed. "How long has this been going on? How long have you been fucking my wife behind my back?"

"Don't put it like that. If you've forgotten, I'm fucking you, too."

"Why couldn't you have just talked to me? That would've been enough."

"I didn't expect to fall in love with her like this."

"You love her? Does she know that?" Alexander asked.

"I only admitted it to myself a couple of days ago. I didn't even think I could fall in love with a woman, but there she was. I guess my heart is big enough for the both of you."

All the tension suddenly left Alexander's body. "Thank God," he whispered.

"Oh God. You were worried that I'm not interested in you any more?"

Alexander shrugged. "Maybe a little? It's ridiculous, I know."

John took his lover's hand and kissed it. "It's not ridiculous. We should have talked to you, baby."

"Yes, you should've, but I forgive you." Alexander leaned forward, clearly asking for a kiss. John happily obliged.

After they broke apart, Alex said, "I suppose I need to have a conversation with my wife now. Go get her, and for God's sake, tell her you love her."

John nodded and went back downstairs.


End file.
